One Night Stand Glimmadora
by ArtisticFangirl7
Summary: Things get personal more quickly than the two new friends thought it would after a long day and a warm feast.


The sounds of laughter and conversation could be heard from the outside of massive castle of Brightmoon.

The sun had officially completely set for the night and the usual light pink and indigo sky had turned to a dark blue as the massive sky twinkled in bright stars and the other planets could be seen from above. Brightmoon was definitely a sight to see at night.

The outdoors around the castle where quiet and peaceful as usual, and the night time guards had just started their shift. Among the peaceful outside and the brightly lit castle around the pillars and large windows, you could hear the feint conversation of many coming from the main hall. Which had large windows that displayed always open and some with bright stained glass, among them was the regal curtains and shiny floors, and the walls displayed the many murals of the past of royalty of both Brightmoon and Etheria.

Amongst the lovely display in this room, was a present table large in both width and length together, there sat umpteen different chairs, the most distinctive being the tallest one which belonged to the Queen of Brightmoon, Angela.

Tonight was a feast being celebrated for another fight won against the Horde, the menacing brawl that rose from the Freight Zone, Etheria's enemy, the dark side.

There in room sat the princesses of the Rebellion for Etheria, Mermista, Frosta, Perfuma, the infamous couple Spinnerella and Netossa, and the current princess of Brightmoon, Glimmer, acquainted by her longtime close friend Bow and the newest addition, Adora, who had just recently joined the Rebellion after seeing the truth of the worlds of her land. Thus being all held together by the Queen herself.

The gang of royalty had just finished off their plates of foods, seconds, or thirds for some.

Their late afternoon had carried out with lots of joyful small talk with smiles and laughter, jokes created about the Horde and the events taken place today. The princesses had also discussed most about the their next motive towards the Horde and what they would do to prepare themselves. The princesses all had their kingdoms to protect and could not always put their main focus on Brightmoon alone.

Tonight the princess would be welcomed to stay overnight in their own personal quarters before heading home that next morning.

The lights of the main hall had become more bright as the outdoor sky became more navy, the royalties grew more tired of their long day.

The boastful man, Seahawk, who had aquatinted Princess Mermista spoke up out of his chair loudly amongst the chatter of the large group.

"I say Queen Angela! This mighty feast has satisfied me well! As I assume with every other lad of the crew?"

The princesses, and the cheerful Bow shot their attention to Seahawk.

Most of them nodded their heads in agreement with the tiresome look on their faces deep down.

The Queen smiled softly at Seahawk's outburst of thanks, then stood from the longated chair she had been resting in for the past few hours or so. She looked around at the crew of Royalty, until the room went quiet and everyone's gaze was respectfully on the Queen.

Angela did not look apauled like usual she was much more sympathetic tonight at the realization the princesses had worked so hard on shooing away the Horde and having to deal with their menacing problems, along with her daughter, Angela began to smile at the thought of how thankful she was for everything the Rebellion and her subjects have done thus far.

She nodded her head when everyone had put their gaze on her.

"I think it is safe to say that today has been mere success. I know we're all tired so I'll make this as short as I can." She paused

"I would like to thank everyone that came today and put in their effort to help aid Brightmoon and the defenses against the Horde. I promise next time you all won't have to be here to help, but I am extremely greatful for everything everyone has done today." Her soft smile stayed put on her lips.

Perfuma had put her chin up more than usual and gave the Queen a bright smile, it did not compare to her usual smile as her's were the brightest.

"Oh your Majesty!" She exclaimed with excitement. "We did not come to your aid because we where obliged to, we came because the Rebellion always sticks together no matter what. We pledged our loyalty to the Rebellion of Brightmoon and we always will!" She finished.

Frosta and Seahawk both nodded in sync.

"Well yeah, isn't that what it stands for anyways?..." Mermista sighed with her usual attitude as she leaned back in her chair, tapping her trident on the marble floors gently.

"Well yes but -" Angela started but was cut off by the young Frosta with her yawning.

"Whoops! My bad" She giggled and smiled up at the Queen with a look of guilt, but still had a bright smile.

Glimmer rolled her eyes at Frosta and shook her head, "I thought you had manners." She laughed.

Frosta only shrugged her shoulders and murrmured. "In my defense, I'm only 11." She added before Angela took over the conversation.

"I would like to end this ceremonial feast with another thank you to everyone as especially Adora, our newest addition to Brightmoon. She has only been here for a few weeks and has shown great royalty to us all, and her greatness in displaying the legendary She-Ra with that mighty sword of hers."

Adora looked around at everyone, not expecting to be called out so suddenly by the Queen.

She chuckled nervously and tried to slick back that odd puff of hair on her forehead.

"Heh! Not even worried about it. We all did great today, and with many years to come too!" She laughed slightly again before looking back up at the Queen.

Angela nodded before sitting back down in her chair.

She gazed at everyone before letting out a large sigh of relief.

"You now are all free to do what you'd like for the night, as the cooks are now rested and completed their job, the feast has ended." She looked at all the attendees plates and the serving plates had been emptied.

Everyone at the table had finally sat up from their chairs and started to roam off to their own thing. Beforehand, each princess had come around and gave Angela a bow to show their appreciation and final thanks before different guards of the castle would show the pieces of loyalty to their rooms to rest before sunrise.

One the room had cleared out, it was only occupied with the Queen herself, Glimmer, Bow and Adora.

"Wow! We've got to this more often, I love getting to spend time with all the princesses and getting to know them more!.. Also the food is really good, I hope your mom pays them well Glim'" Bow said in excitement as they stood off to the entrance of the regal room.

"Don't worry Bow, I think we'll be seeing them much more often then usual now that they're all apart of the Rebellion." Adora reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Adora's right, I feel like they'll be around lots more, even if they do have to take care of their own kingdoms, Brightmoon is one of the biggest." Glimmer added.

"I think we might have ticked the Horde off a bit, but they'll need some time to recover." Adora chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, thinking about what the Horde might do and their reactions.

Bow looked around the room, then out the window, noticing how late it really was.

"Aw shoot! I really need to head back home, it's super late and I'm paranoid of the dark. You both know this-" He groaned, a frown now sat upon his face.

"Now worries Bow! Just stay at the castle! There's definitely enough room for you," Glimmer chuckled at Bow's anxiousness for nothing.

Glimmer called a guard over to help with Bow to escort him to his own room that he could rest in, instead of risking the unknown dangers of the forest he would have to travel through. Not everyone in the Brightmoon region was a pleasure.

Bow said goodnight to both the girls before for following the tall guard and he was soon out of sight.

Angela and approached the two girls and leaned down a bit to meet Glimmer's height.

"I'm very proud of you my dear, thank you for everything you and your friends have done." She smiled at her daughter before giving her a chance to respond she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

Glimmer embraced her mother's affection and smiled brightly and closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around her mother's torso.

She felt Angela's large pair of wings wrap around her back and could hear her heart beat, and felt her felt her chest pop when she heard the sound of a chuckle come from her mother.

Glimmer stood back and looked up at her mother with a bright smile.

"I love you Mom," She told her as Angela backed up as well letting go of her daughter and tucking her opaque wings back.

She gazed at her daughter before ruffling her fluffy and sparkling hair.

"I love you more my dear." She murrmured quietly before turning her gaze to Adora.

"I'm glad you've realized what's been going on Adora, and that you've pledged your loyalty to us, after being apart of the Horde for such a span of time." She told Adora, who stood there, in a bit of an awkward position.

"I would want nothing more Queen Angela." She nodded as she looked up at the Queen.

Angela nodded. "Very well" She looked at the remaining guards in the room who had been on the opposite side of the immensely large room. "I believe I'm going to be resting now, it's been a very long day." She told the two girls.

"And I suggest you both do the same." She chuckled lightly before opening the entrance to the door and slowly walking out, those two last guards behind her.

"Sweet dreams you two." She told them in a bit of a higher tone before she was no longer in their sights.

Once the room was completely empty, with only Adora and Glimmer to accompany it, the two sighed the most they had done all day.

"God I'm beat, I need to go lie in my fluffy soft bed." Glimmer chuckled as the two of them unsubconsiously left the room

The two traveled down the usual hall they normally followed to their rooms.

"Hey Glimmer," Adora looked at the Princess as they approached the large recognizable door to Glimmer's room.

"What is it Adora?" The princess looked at the taller blonde curiously.

She could see that the girl was not the most joyful looking anymore that she was about 15 minutes ago.

Adora looked to the side, away from Glimmer's gaze.

"Is it wrong to feel, hum- I don't know, jealous?..." She asked her nervously, rubbing her shoulder.

Glimmer raised one of her purple brows.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"God, I don't know-" Adora grumbled and stopped herself.

"It's just that, I never received any affection like you do from your mom, I never really had a, real mom. You know… Also, when I was in the Horde Catra was always with me, e-even when I went to sleep." She grumbled nervously.

Glimmer looked at Adora, and felt pitty for the blue eyed girl.

"Ah, I'm sorry Adora, but you know I can't stop my mom from loving me." She chuckled and looked away from Adora.

"But I mean, if you're really that lonely at night, I have no problem with you staying in my room! There's an extra space you know." She told her.

Adora looked at Glimmer and smiled.

"Really ?!" Her face lit up in excitement.

"Well yeah, I mean, where you're sleeping is kinda quiet, and the view from the window kinda sucks." Glimmer laughed.

Adora had to laugh in agreement.

Glimmer opened the door to her own room and walked in and turned on the lights, dimming them down a bit with the dial provided beside the switch.

"You can sleep by the window where I usually hang and write." The princess pointed at the small bed right in front of the window against the wall, it had multiple pillows but the bed was more flat than Glimmer's own bed which was in the air being supported by chains and the regular floating steps to help aid her up there, the steps where Ultimately held by the magic of the runestone which powered the castle.

Adora sighed in relief and slipped off her red jacket and tossed it on the floor next to the bed and plopped down on the squishy yet flat bed.

"This is great! Thanks Glimmer!" She exclaimed.

Glimmer chuckled and squealed with a bit of happiness.

"No problem Adora, anything for my friend." She told the blondie before removing her long blue cape off her shoulder and put it right at the edge of the first floating step and started hopping up them.

"Why don't you just teleport to your bed? Wouldn't that be easier?" Adora snickered a bit as she watched Glimmer struggle to keep her balance on the small steps.

"Well yeah, of course! But I don't have enough magic to do that, I need to recharge tomorrow morning." She told Adora as she finally made it to her bed and was now crawling on to her bed and sitting down near the edge to look at Adora.

"Why don't you just recharge now instead of in the morning. You can do that and sleep at the same time." Adora looked up at Glimmer and locked her gaze with the princess's.

The princess shrugged.

"Meh, I like to live dangerously." She laughed as she slipped her boots off. They fell off her bed and landed on the floor gracefully.

Adora just rolled her eyes and slipped her boots off as well then dragged herself over to the dial for the light and dimmed them down more.

She had this feeling Glimmer didn't sleep in the pitch black so she left the lights on just a bit faded.

"Thanks Adora!" Glimmer exclaimed greatfully before wrapping herself in her soft cuddle blankets and rested her head on her 10 other pillows.

Adora plopped herself down in the small bed and rolled her legs up a bit and used the blanket to cover herself. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind.

A few minutes had passed, and Adora was struggling to fall asleep. It was usually like this every night, but it wasnt this bad, she couldn't get her mind off of-

She shook her head and opened her eyes in frustration. She sat up lazily and let out a small grumble.

Looking up at Glimmer's bed, she noticed she was already passed out.

Adora huffed and jumped up from the bed and stepped up on the small set of steps that lead up to Glimmer's bed.

She carefully balanced herself on them and snuck up onto Glimmer's bed, trying not to wake her. She remembered the first time she did this it startled Glimmer and she fell off the bed but caught herself by teleporting, but if she woke up this time startled and fell, she would get hurt.

Adora gulped nervously and began gently nudging Glimmer.

"Psst, um, G-Glimmer.." She whispered as quiet as she could as she continued to gently poke at the princess.

Glimmer moved her head around a bit and let out a small groan of confusion as she slowly woke.

"Adorrrraa?" She murrmured as a small yawn came out of her mouth.

"Hey, Glimmer," Adora looked at the girl. She nudged her a bit more until the princess was completely awake again.

"What's wrong Adora?" Glimmer sat up a bit using her arms to support her lazily strong body.

"I-I can't stop thinking, and I-" Adora looked the other way out the stained glass window that covered the view of the dark blue sky.

"Can't sleep huh," Glimmer sighed and put a hand on Adora's shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it ?" She smiled softly and rubbed her eyes with the other free hand.

Adora looked back at Glimmer and felt her cheeks grow a little warm.

"No, I just- Honestly, I'm not used to sleeping alone all together. Truth is, Catra and I- We-" Adora sighed and shook her head, scratching the side of her neck.

Glimmer looked up at Adora in pitty.

"Oh, I'm sorry Adora, I didn't realize it was that much-" She sighed as her gaze lowered away from the blonde's.

Adora shook her head, "No Glimmer, it's alright, it's just really hard for me to sleep."

The pink haired princess rested her hands on Adora's shoulders and smiled at her as she tried to regain some confidence.

"I don't have a problem with you sleeping with me, it's not a big deal. I promise." She told her sternly.

Adora smiled brightly, "Wow, thank you." She chuckled nervously as she caught Glimmer's gaze.

The two of them locked on to each other's sight and and smiled.

It was completely silent for a few moments, until they caught each other getting closer to each other.

Glimmer's hands hand travelled down to Adora's, and their fingertips caressed each other's.

Adora looked hardly into the girl's dirty pink eyes, without squinting, and noticed the sparkles in her pupils and felt her cheeks grow more warm. She couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Glimmer at the most.

The bed they sat amongst wasnt the biggest, so their bodies had naturally pulled closer to each other to avoid falling off the edge of the bed.

As Glimmer staired at the blonde's bright blue eyes, her mind started to race, and her heart began to beat faster, at one point she felt like it skipped a beat.

In betwixt the two of them, they both had been feeling these same feelings the whole time, without realizing it.

Some words had finally been able to escape past Glimmer's lips.

"Adora I- I'm not sure what this is but-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she had became flustered.

Adora looked at her reassuringly.

This was all happening very fast, but to Adora it felt like they had been in this gazing moment forever.

"Don't worry, I like it too." She murrmured softly with a smirk.

That sadness and loneliness Adora had felt earlier slowly faded away and was now caught up in a moment of feelings. Feelings of love.

Glimmer laughed nervously and softly as her line of sight turned down to the left away from Adora.

She felt the blonde's grasp on her hands grow tighter.

Adora put a hand to Glimmer's face and brought it back up so she could continue looking in her sparkled eyes.

Adora's hand caressed Glimmer's chubby cheek and her thumb rested near her lips.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, as her arm snaked around the princess's waist under her light purple top.

Glimmer's face lit up the more Adora would place her fingers on her skin.

"Absolutely." She could barely speak as she was too entranced in the feeling of being flustered.

Adora chuckled lightly and leaned in closer to her. She used the arm that was wrapped around the princess to pull her in more, as her smiled rested more on her face, and turned to a much more relaxed expression.

Adora sat criss-crossed so Glimmer's legs where practically on top of Adora's as she had been sitting the same.

Her thighs mainly covered Adora's legs as she was more a heavier set.

While this occured, the two had got closer to each other, and now Glimmer had her arms under Adora's.

The two of them where speechless for this moment now, as they could feel their body heat on each other, and couldn't separate even if they tried.

Adora had taken a deep breath before resting both of her hands on Glimmer's face and pulling her as close as she could before the princess tried to speak.

"Ador-" She had no more time, as the blonde had already taken control of the princess by placing her lips against hers. Not too forcefully but enough so she could keep her grasp on the princess's face.

The two closed their eyes and kissed in sync, feeling each other's embrace. Neither wanting to pull away.

Glimmer moved in more, to Adora's surprise. She thought by now she'd be kicked out of the princess's room and be talking to the Queen, but instead she had the princess under her hands.

Glimmer and Adora both pulled away together, as a small string of saliva left each other's mouth when parting their lips.

Glimmer had to look straight as her mind collected what just happened.

Adora already collected what happened. This wasn't her first time, but the way Glimmer acted, reminded her of the first time for herself.

"Adora that was-..." Glimmer had to swallow her words.

"I could totally tell you've never done this before, but you did great." Adora told her with confidence and smiled softly toward her.

Glimmer looked up at her in shock.

"But how did you ?-"

Adora had cut the princess off by placing a finger to her lips.

"Shhh~" The blonde whispered before leaning in to place her lips on the princess's again.

Glimmer obliged as a small squeal left her throat before the two of them connected again.

Adora held it for longer this time, and still continued. She felt like she had control of this situation, it was a good one at least.

The princess didn't seem to feel bothered by Adora's hand's and where they decided to go on her body.

The blonde kept one hand on Glimmer's cheek, and the other hand traveled down her body and pulled her close to herself.

Adora pulled away for a moment to give Glimmer a moment to breath then went back down on her lips harder this time.

The princess let out a small squeal when she felt Adora's force, then let out a small accidental groan.

When Adora heard these noises she pulled away and looked into Glimmer's eyes after it had taken the princess a moment to open them.

Adora looked sly, as her eye brows did the talking, and so did the hand on her face, as her thumb caressed the princess's soft skin.

Glimmer said nothing, but let out a small chuckle.

Adora's next move took the most courage, as she had used the free arm around Glimmer's body to nudge her off and use her own body to now push the princess around.

Adora's legs unfolded and she sat up a bit on her knees and used both of her arms to lie over top of Glimmer while the two still sat.

Glimmer seemed paralyzed by the feelings Adora had brought her, which made them both deep down very excited.

Adora brought her lips to Glimmer's once again for a few moments then moved them to the base of the princess's chin, pecking it gently, then using pure ambition to bring her lips down to the girl's neck, right side.

Glimmer let a small gasp in as she felt Adora's lips in such a new area.

She moved her hands to Adora's waist and gently gripped her white shirt she had been wearing under that sweater all the time.

Adora let out a small chuckle as her lips began to travel slowly around the princess's.

She left pecks and small kisses all over the right side of her neck.

The blonde then moved her mouth to the left side of Glimmer's neck, without saying a word, her lips didn't touch her neck for a few moments, until Adora found the right spot, and set her mouth against her skin forcefully.

Her mouth remaining open on the princess's neck.

Adora had now let her tongue roam freely around the spot that she had picked.

She licked and teased the spot with her tongue for a few moments, then began to suckle gently on the one area of Adora's choosing.

All while this happened, Glimmer couldn't keep herself still in the midst of it.

Too many new feelings where overcoming her at once.

The princess rested one arm on Adora's back and the other one stayed down as her hand clenched the soft sheets of the bed.

When Glimmer felt Adora's mouth more violently on her neck, she rested her head back more and let out the first moan of the night, it was soft and as quiet as she could make it. Trying to keep quiet would be a challenge for Glimmer.

Adora's lips formed a smirk when her ears heard the noise of the princess's passionate sounds.

The blonde kept going on her neck, only suckling more and more, and grew more agressive as time went on, hoping to leave her mark.

Adora continued to love on Glimmer's neck for a few more minutes before pulling back to take a look at her victim and gaze at the newly formed hickey she had given her.

The princess was covered in blush and drool from Adora's love on her face and neck.

Glimmer took this moment to catch her breath and look at Adora for a second before the two of them locked lips again.

At this point, Adora had began to lie completely on top of Glimmer and put her down on her back on the bed, whilst Adora sat on top of her.

The two pulled away from their embrace again and Adora sat up on Glimmer's thighs and brought her hands to the small diamond that held her garments together.

She began to fiddle with it until she was able to remove the light purple top off of her.

Glimmer wasn't reluctant towards Adora's actions, but was still very shy and new to all of what the blonde was doing.

"A-Adora I-" She murrmured. This had been Glimmer's first words for awhile now.

She watched Adora as she unclothed her.

The blonde moved her hands around Glimmer's body more to tease her and get more of a feel for what she had caught under her lustful demise.

She tugged at the dark purple under garnments the princess was left in.

She pulled down the start of the garments from her shoulders and slipped it down all the way to her belly buttons. Now exposing her in just her bra.

Glimmer looked at Adora and put a hand to her own face and tried not to squeal in embarrassment. No one had ever done this to her before, no one had ever seen her in just a bra and lose undergarments, let alone naked.

"Heh- It's alright Glimmer, I won't judge you~" Adora said softly with a reasuring smile as she gazed down at the princesses body and giggled at the cute light pink bra with white lace designs on it.

She gave her another smirk before bringing a hand to the bra and slithered it around the princess's back to find the hooks to unlock this piece of material.

Glimmer's breath began to tremble as she grew more and more nervous, but never wanting to back out. She couldn't wait to see what her new friend would do next.

Glimmer was not all that innocent in her own mind, she had fantasies all the time with other girls, even the other princesses, it was apart of who she was that she liked to keep secret, but some fantasies could come true, and Adora was helping. Glimmer was a virgin at best, and had no idea how to sleep with another. But she assumed she was doing fine, considering Adora was being so good with her.

The blonde then removed the princess's laced pink bra and gently tossed it to the side, but it inevitably fell off the bed.

Adora smirked as she got her first look at the princess's perked nipples as she revealed Glimmer's chest.

She didn't make a peep as the blonde leaned forward to place her lips on one of the erect nipples and begin licking and sucking gently.

Using her other hand to caress and massage her abandoned breast.

Glimmer whinned and weeped softly and arched her back slightly, closing her eyes and clenching the soft blankets more. She couldn't hold back her quiet soft moans and groans as Adora's attended to her breasts passionately.

"Adora~.." A small peep escaped her lips, as a hand roamed Adora's back, and her legs couldn't not stay still, as they wrapped around Adora's waist.

Adora moved back away from the girl's chest after suckling on both of her breasts and enjoying listening to Glimmer's noises.

One of her hands trickled down her side to her thighs.

Her hand slipping in between the princess's large thighs and caressing the inside of them gently, her fingers trickled along her exposed skin closer to her legs as the rest of the garment kept her skin covered.

Glimmer placed a fingered near her lips and bit it gently as she leaned over to get a gaze on Adora again.

"You like that ?" Adora smirked as she looked away from Glimmer and at the rest of her body, as she began to pull off the rest of her garnments until she was only left in her panties. Which had the same design and look as her bra.

Glimmer rested her head back in her pillow and looked at the ceiling and continued to bite her finger gently as she continued to let Adora touch her. There wasn't much she could do at this point. These next moments she had going through her head where unavoidable. The same moments in her fantasies. She knew Adora was going to be the one to make these fantasies come true.

Glimmer had closed her legs as tight as she could when she felt her purple garnments to be completely gone. This was her being shy.

"Tktktk" Adora shook her head and taunted seductively. She used two hands to pry her legs back open. Then travelling to the edges of the princess's underwear and slowly began to tug at them.

"Oh shit , oh shit-" Glimmer murmured, the sound of fear could be heard in her voice as Adora got closer and closer to the treasure she wanted.

"Shhh~" Adora whispered to her. "You and I both know you want this." The blonde told her straight to the fact.

Glimmer let out another squeal as Adora said those words.

She didn't even realize that now her panties where completed off of her and Adora had tossed them over the bed as well.

The princess lied completely unclothed under Adora's control. What was next, would she turn to She-Ra?

Adora chuckled and took a gaze between Glimmer's thighs, to her surprise, this princess was already completely wet and soaked.

"Excited are we, princess?" Adora began to taunt. Using one hand to hold her right thigh back, and using the other to bring her fingers to the princess's soaking pussy.

Her fingers traveled around the lips as the blonde brought her face closer to in-between Glimmer's legs.

Adora was now lying on her stomach, her legs hung off the end of the bed as her face rested between the princess's thighs.

Adora licked her lips at the sight of this wonderful treat Glimmer had given her.

Without warning, Adora brought her tongue to the lips of the princess's soaked pussy and began to motion her tongue up and down the wet area.

Glimmer gasped at the feeling of Adora's tongue, much louder than before. She had covered her mouth in fear of another resident hearing, she had no idea if one of the princesses had been in the next room, but she knew her mom was a few rooms down.

The princess arched her back a bit more and tried to close her legs but Adora prevented her actions.

The blonde continued to have her tongue travel the princess's pussy before using a hand to spread open the treasures she had been given. She used the same hand to bring her fingers to the shiny untouched pearl and began gently teasing it as she smirked, bringing her mouth back to the gaping wet present, letting her tongue take over the teasing of the virgin clit.

Glimmer couldn't hold back her loud moans and groans of pure pleasure as she felt Adora touch every place that had never been touched before by another person. She moaned out Adora's name consecutively and gripped the bed sheets harder than she had ever done, these feelings where the most amazing she had ever felt.

Adora could only chuckle and smirk at all the lovely sounds Glimmer continued to make as she continued to tease her wet pussy.

Adora used her free hand to open up the present more wide and stick a finger inside the princess without warning. It definitely wasn't enough for Glimmer in her own opinion so she inserted another.

Glimmer's back arched more as she felt Adora continue to love on her and her untouched body.

Adora took a moment to scoot back up to eyesight with Glimmer, but not removing her fingers from the girl's pussy. She leaned over and continued to kiss the princess's neck and suckle around a couple other spots as she moved her two fingers in and out of her tight pussy slowly.

These feelings where all new to Glimmer, and had no idea how to handle them.

She was able to close her legs but it didn't stop Adora from fingering the princess.

The blonde was eventually able to put part of her body back on top of the princess and use her free arm to hold her for comfort.

"M-ngh, so damn tight" Adora struggled to motion her fingers in and out of Glimmer due to her being so stubborn.

"C-Cmon Glim, loosen up a bit" The blonde whined for fun.

Glimmer let out a small groan and tried to relax her body a bit.

Adora started to give soft kisses under the base of her chin and top of her neck before Glimmer relaxed, and felt a difference in her pussy already.

Adora was now able to slip her two fingers inside Glimmer much more, now that she had loosened up.

It was so juicy and slippery, Adora had a hard time keeping her hand dry. She could almost shove her whole hand up Glimmer, but she knew she should be a little nice, even though she really didn't need to.

Adora used her thumb to rub on Glimmer's sensitive clit and use all of the free cum from her pussy to help better the feel on her clit.

Glimmer let out moans every few seconds now that Adora was doing what she fully wanted, she was living her fantasy of being fingered by another girl, and so forcefully. It's what she really wanted.

The princess began to pant and moan between both segments, her tongue hung out of her mouth and she drooled like a dog.

Adora looked up from Glimmer's neck and went face to face with her again, to see that she had completely put Glimmer under her own non magical spell, it was like the princess wasn't aware of what was reality.

Which was exactly what Glimmer felt like, this was only a fantasy she thought in her head before, but Adora was making it all come true, only little did Adora know that.

The only thing the blonde knew at that moment was that she had Glimmer under her thumb.

Adora had much training and experience put into sexual activity for awhile now, and knew exactly how to top another girl. She had done this dozens of times with others from the Horde, but she even knew how Glimmer felt, after all, the blonde one's cat friend didn't take being a bottom for a solution.

"Oooh, you're such a naughty princess~" Adora cooed into Glimmer's ear as she continued to moan uncontrollably. Her moans where filled with passion, and Adora's touch was full of lust.

At this point Adora hadn't given Glimmer a chance to breath and had her thumb stimulated on the the princess's clit and was using her fingers to fuck her as best as she could.

Hoping she could get Glimmer to cum properly, she pulled her fingers out and focused the two that where fucking her before, now on her clit. Make circular motions and going up and down as nice as she could. She wanted to own this princess.

Glimmer panted heavily and continue moan as loud as she could, calling out Adora's name desperately and begging her to keep going.

Adora kissed and suckled on her neck and kissed her cheek and lips all while trying to get this girl to cum.

"Mm, c'mon you naughty princess, I want you to cum for me~"

Adora whispered into Glimmer's ear.

Glimmer bit her lip and just kept moaning like she had been doing this whole time, she wasn't sure if anyone was in the rooms next to her, but she knew if someone was then they would definitely hear her slutty moans, she wasn't going to care. She had tried to her best to stay quiet at the beginning, but it was too much for her to handle at once.

Adora kept going and rubbing her clit more and more as best as she could.

Glimmer started to beg her to go faster and faster,

Adora knew if she did that then she was guarantee to cum, so that's just what Adora did.

Her fingers raced against the princess's clit as best as she could. And Adora kept loving on her neck, stimulating as much ecstasy as she could on Glimmer. Deep down Adora knew that the princess was enjoying this, so it kept her sane, and away from the thought of getting in trouble. There was no doubt that Adora personally found this whole situation absolutely erraticating and hot.

"Ah shit ! Adoraaa!~" Glimmer whinned as her back arched as much as it could as she felt herself climax and she had finally done what Adora wanted her to do.

Cumming all over Adora's fingers and the bed they where lying in.

Adora pulled her hand away slowly and let Glimmer's body curl up slowly as she began to shiver and pant heavily.

Adora licked the two fingers that where covered in Glimmer's sticky but delicious cum.

"Aww." Adora said softly and kissed her on the cheek and rubbed Glimmer's side slowly, comforting the princess.

Glimmer lied on her back flat and scooted over a bit for Adora, catching her breath finally, she grabbed a blanket and covered herself. She was mainly speechless, and secretly extremely happy.

Adora lied down on her side and wrapped an arm around Glimmer and pulled her close to cuddle,.her hand traveled around her messy pink and purple glittery hair.

"You liked that I hope?..." Adora asked shyly as she put her face in the crease of Glimmer's neck.

Glimmer could only nod and let out a small noise of happiness and approval and had already passed out from exhaustion.

Adora was happy. Happy that she could please her friend, and happy that she could be here and cuddling with someone. Adora was sure it wouldn't have taken that much convincing, but she was sure that this wasn't just a quick action, was this something more?... Was this, love?... Something so new for Adora and more new things to come so far ahead in her future.


End file.
